Orel Puppington
Orel Puppington is the main character of the show. He is a twelve-year-old (started out as eleven) boy whose quest is to discover how to be moral and good. Personality He is the black sheep of the family, which drives most of the plots of the episodes. He collects religious action figures and makes short animated movies with them. Plot In his attempts to remain moral, he listens to Reverend Putty's sermons very closely. Even though he's very attentive and always means well, Orel tends to misinterpret the minister's teachings, leading to widespread chaos. In addition to having an uncanny talent for interpreting religious doctrine literally and drastically changing his belief systems on a weekly basis, Orel possesses many other skills. He is a practiced necromancer, has considerable prowess in physical combat (he is able to defeat his own father in a fight) and his sexual stamina is seemingly without limit as he was able to forcibly impregnate a large portion of the town on very short order, with help from a pastry bag. Orel is also a natural businessman, having made large amounts of money selling his urine as an energy drink and (unknowingly) pimping out the women of Sinville to the sexually repressed men of Moralton. One of the show's aspects was Orel's slow awakening to the flaws of the people around him, as well as expanding his personal belief system beyond the rigid fundamentalist Christian doctrine of the town. In "Praying", Orel defies his father's orders and uses Buddhist meditation to deal with his stress. He even ruined Principle Fakey's marriage because of his father's idiotic lecture . In "Orel's Movie Premiere", Orel uses rather harsh portrayals of the people around him in his home movies, most notably portraying his father as a sadistic, drunken snarling wolf (leading Dr. Potterswheel to ask Clay if he was molesting his son to have Orel see him as such a monster). After a disastrous sequence of events in the two-part, season two finale "Nature", wherein his father, Clay, shoots Orel in the leg and denies fault for it (Clay had been drunk at the time and so did not remember it), Orel loses all respect for his father. This culminated in Orel not only telling his father for the first time that he hates him, but also him lying to Clay when Clay shows more concern over the pride he feels over Orel killing a bear, an act for which Orel denies responsibility. Later on, after "Nature", Orel is still cheerful towards the townspeople, but incredibly emotionally distant towards his father. As a result of the shooting (and likely Dr. Potterswheel's incompetent job in healing the leg), Orel gets a permanent limp, which Dino Stamotopolus said would have been kept throughout the series had it continued (and is indeed shown in the show's final scene of an adult Orel). In the series finale, Orel realizes the true nature of his father's relationship with Coach Stopframe, though it doesn't bother him much. A scene from Orel's adult life, seen at the end of the series finale, shows that he ultimately becomes a much better man than his father ever was, marrying his childhood sweetheart Christina Posabule and maintaining a loving, happy family with two kids and a puppy unlike his parents and grandparents life. Family and Relationships *'Arthur Puppington' **Arthur, is Orel's grandfather. According to Scott Adsit, had the series continued beyond the third season, Arthur Puppington would have become a regular member of the show's cast, returning to live with Clay after learning that he was dying from a terminal illness. Arthur would be the only parent figure to Orel. He and Orel would have bonded, becoming his real father figure. *'Bloberta Puppington' **She is Orel's mother, they don't interact much but it is clear that she loves him (at least more then Clay). Once Orel asked her why she married Clay, but Bloberta didn't give him a straight answer, instead she told him that there was nothing wrong with Clay. One episode "the Best Chirstmas Ever" she became harsh on Orel telling him to spend time with Clay. Orel didn't understand why Bloberta is getting divorce, the affair, and her bad attitude. *'Block Posabule' **When the Posabules moved away, them and the Puppingtons switched sons, and when the mistake was realized the Puppingtons ended up with both Block and Shapey. Orel seems to treat Block the same way he treats Shapey and is the only person who can tell them apart other than his father, however his father simply dosn't care. *'Christina Posabule' **Christina and Orel "like each-other" but aren't supposed to see each-other because their parents think their two family's are too different. They go to the Arm's Length Dance together in "Closeface" and in "Honor" it is shown that the two will get married. *'Clay Puppington' **Clay is Orel's father, at the beginning of the series Orel looked up to him, but after the events of Nature, where Clay (drunk) shoots Orel in the leg, he loses a lot of love and respect for his father. *'Doughy Latchkey' **Doughy is Orel's best friend. He usually helps Orel out in whatever he's doing. Orel is the first to notice that Doughy's parents don't treat him very well. Doughy begins to stop being his friend *'Shapey Puppington' **He is Orel's half brother. Even though Shapey can get on his nerves he still loves him a lot, he even gave him and Block is Bible Figures. In the Best Christmas Ever he believes Shapey is the second coming of Jesus. Lost Episodes Picture1-59.png|Orel at age 5 moralalas.gif|Orel in his lucky shirt Screen shot 2010-09-12 at 5.00.02 PM.png|Orel in his scouts uniform Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:The Puppingtons Category:Characters